The Hooligans Watch a Movie
by kookiecraft
Summary: The Hooligans and Dragons are transported by a golden flash to the G.M.A.D. lair. They are greeted by Kookiecraft, one of the more insane G.M.A.D. members. The Hooligans are to watch How to Train Your Dragons while on their 'minor' detour to the Lair. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write a 'Watching the Movie' fic for a while, but just now got over my Writer's Block to be able to act on it! There's so many of these types of fics, it took me five minutes to come up with a good title that's not taken already. Enough of my babbling, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Astrid had just kissed Hiccup on the cheek and ran off. Toothless gave Hiccup a 'look'.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup asked. Toothless gave a warble that sounded a bit like a chuckle. As Toothless was turning back to the pond a golden light flashed across Berk, transporting the Vikings and Dragons to a secret location.

* * *

The Vikings, save Hiccup and Asrid, landed in a giant heap in a dark room. Everyone immediately got to their feet and drew their weapons, only to find they didn't have any. Their faces turned fearful and they huddled together, forming a circle. The Vikings were saying things like, "How did we get here?" or "Where'd me axe go?" or "I'm still not sure if it's the sheep or chickens that lay eggs!". Obviously that last one was from Bucket.

The torches lit all at once to reveal a boy. The boy was tall, skinny, pale, had brown, messy hair, grey eyes, a black hoodie, grey cargo shorts, grey combat boots, a leather scabbard containing a Gronkle Iron sword, and a smaller scabbard pinned to the chest area of the hoodie, containing a dagger. The boy took one look at the Viking's faces and fell to the ground laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Rider was right, this is hilarious!" The boy stood up, regained his composure and introduced himself, "I am Kookiecraft, Legendary Archer, Flawless Sorcerer, and rider of the Changewing, Ghost. Of course you have no clue what any of those titles mean, but that isn't why I've brought you all here."

"Wait, YOU brought us here?" Stoick asked taking a step towards him, enraged, "YOU brought us from our homes, presumably to steal our possessions, and kidnapped us?"

Kookie's face went from amused to angry within a second, "Yes, Stoick, I have brought you here, however when you return to your homes you will find all of your possessions right where you left them. And I wouldn't be so rude if I were you, as I was saying, I've brought you all here to show you the future, unless you would rather not know, and make mistakes, mistakes which could destroy Berk." Kookie challenged. Stoick was gobsmacked, but eventually nodded his consent for the sake of the village.

"Good, if you will all follow me, please." Kookie said, his cheerful demeanor back once again. He led the Vikings into a massive room with a giant black slab on the far wall and chairs running through out the left side. On the right side there were large stone slabs which confused the Vikings. Why were there random slabs of stone?

"You are all here to watch a movie, or a moving painting with sound, the title of which is for me to know and you to find out! If you would all, please, take a seat the movie will start." Kookie continued. Everyone took a seat, the teens were in the front row (including Hiccup, remember, he's popular right now). Stoick, Phlegma, Gobber, Bucket, Mulch, Gothi, Spitelout, and Burnthair were seated in the last row.

"Now then, stay seated until I get the other half of the audience." Kookie said as he went out the door. Kookie jogged to another room which contained dragons. As soon as he entered the dragons growled, Nadders readied their spikes, Nightmares lit themselves on fire, and Gronkles started to swing their tails menacingly.

"Well that escalated quickly," Kookie said, unfazed by the angry dragons, "I'm not a threat. I will not hurt you. There are Vikings in the other room, do not hurt them, I will ensure that they don't hurt you. Got it?" The dragons calmed, but were still wary. They smelled the scents of many dragons him though, so the Dragons decided that he must be friendly. They nodded ad followed Kookie to the door of the Theater that the Vikings were in. Kookie led them in and to their stone slabs. The Vikings went wild, some of the teens fell backwards of their chairs, Vikings yelled things like, "You expect us to watch something with THEM?" or "Get those devils away from us!".

"Silence!" Kookie yelled. The theater quieted. "I will not have fighting between Vikings and Dragons! Once you are back in your world, fight till Ragnarok for all I care! Now if you don't mind the movie is about to start."

The screen came to life.

* * *

**That's all folks! I hope that this wasn't too short, just remember, this is technically a prologue! Any G.M.A.D. members must PM me to appear more than a cameo. For instance, I have Rider scheduled to appear due to SpeedStrike, her Night Fury, but if she wants to appear more, then she will have to send me a message. Also I know there are people who like Stoick to be fatherly, don't worry, he will be, eventually. You must remember that he has a prejudice against Dragons for taking Valka, he will have to get over that prejudice before he can begin to be a father! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Any Night Furies?

**Sorry for taking forever! I have way too many stories to update. I will try to update more, but I've been at my grandparents for the past week. I also have to take care of my great-grandmother, who can be very... urgent with her requests. Anyways, to avoid anyone saying the script is copyrighted, the reactions of the HTTYD characters are considered a review of the movie, henceforth protecting this story from illegitimate copyright claims (sorry for the mini-rant). Enjoy!**

**P.S For people who have never read one of these fics before (that number is very small) V.O means Voice Over or is signifying that the mentioned person or character is currently narrating the movie.**

* * *

The Vikings try to ignore the dragons and keep their eyes focused on the screen.

**The camera skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

The Vikings chuckle at the truthfulness of the statement.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

The Vikings glared at the Dragons who glared right back.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. Another sheep scuttles over to steal his spot.**

The Vikings laugh: Only a sheep would care about eating during a dragon raid.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS  
A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking. **

"Hey, how is Hiccup over there?" Bucket asks.

"That's a sorta moving painting, not the real Hiccup." Mulch answers.

**Hiccup: Dragons!  
**

**He reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"And you don't?" Gobber says, giving Hiccup a dry look. Hiccup huffs.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do** that.

"What's that got to do wit' anything?" A Viking asks.

"Nothing at all" Hiccup says, silently laughing.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground. **

**Viking: (Fierce) ARRRGH! (Cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

The Viking is sent odd looks by both other Vikings and Dragons. He blushed.

"You do realize it's the middle of the night, right?" Kookie says, grinning from his chair next to a Changewing.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard... **

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

"My house is on fire." Hiccup said.

**HICCUP (V.O) ... Burnthair the Broad... **

**BURNTHAIR Get inside! **

"I just said, my house is in flames!"

**HICCUP (V.O) ... Phlegma the Fierce... **

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"Again, the hou-"

"We know, Hiccup" Astrid interrupted.

**HICCUP (V.O) Ack. **

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear. **

**HICCUP V.O (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.  
**

Ack blushes while Vikings and Dragons laugh. Both parties stop laughing and try to look nonchalant as they realize they were both doing similar things. The movie stops and everyone looks confused.

"Sorry!" Kookie yells, "I'm just going to make a cup of tea! I won't be five minutes." Kookie walks out a door that presumably leads to a kitchen. The Vikings are nervous about being stuck in a room full of dragons. Most Vikings turn to face the dragons. The dragons do the same. A Viking spots Toothless who (thankfully) doesn't have his flight gear.

"Look! A Night Fury!" The Vikings eyes widen. Toothless tries to shrink into the shadows, but trips, revealing his wounded tail.

"And it's wounded!" A viking calls out. The Vikings see a chance to make the dragon raids less dangerous and charged the dragons.

"ARRGH!" "CHARGE!" "SLAY THE NIGHT FURY!"

Just before the the dragons could breath their flames a girl's voice yelled "STOP!"

A large Night Fury swooped down from the rafters carrying a girl. She wore a black cap with G.M.A.D written in gold and a black unzipped hoodie over a red t-shirt. She had black jeans and matching black leather fingerless gloves and a brown leather belt with twin small scabbards. She was glaring at every living being in the room and if looks could kill, they'd be standing in a crater five miles wide.

"The one rule in this room is 'no fighting'! And the first thing you lot do as soon as he leaves is charge at each other!" She yells, making the Vikings take a step back.

Kookie walked into the theatre, half of his face bright red and steaming.

"I spilled boiling water on my face because of you." He said to the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Good. You shouldn't have left them alone." She said.

"Whatever. Introduce yourself." Kookie said.

"I'm BerkDragonRider, Guardian of Night Furies, Rider of the Night Fury, Speedstrike, Exquisite archer and Superior Sorcerer." Rider said.

"Wait. _Berk_DragonRider?" Stoick said. Rider glared while Kookie said, "Our names are a bit complicated and frankly it would take a week too explain them to you."

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd. **

**STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!  
**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?  
**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.  
**

Stoick smiles at Hiccup who doesn't notice.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder. **

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got? **

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **

**STOICK Any Night Furies? **

**VIKING #1 None so far.  
**

**STOICK Good.**

* * *

**I have to make this quick so:** **_ ,Bye! Congratsifyoucaanreadthis!_**


End file.
